


Somewhere only we know

by Hlakotaa



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Posh harry, Punk Louis, Star-crossed, Waiter Louis, boss type?, country club, harry ends up being louis boss, posh vs punk, secret relatioship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlakotaa/pseuds/Hlakotaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have absolutely no Idea what you are insinuating, Harry styles.” Louis turned towards him with crossed arms and a turned up nose. He had done exactly what he had wanted to do by angering Harry. Watching the way his face would slowly turn the color of a tomato was always his favorite passed time, so yeah, maybe he would go out of his way sometimes just to make Harry mad. Maybe he liked how the tips of Harry’s ears would grow red and how he would raise his voice just slight and maybe he took extra notice to Harrys’ balled up fists and his scrunched up nose. But mostly he just liked making him mad. </p><p>or: Louis Tomlinson was put on this earth to piss of Harry styles. Its time for Harry to repay the favor.</p><p>or: Punk!Louis needs a job and ends up working at a country club. Posh!Harry visits said Country club and once he realizes Louis works there He cant miss the opportunity to sspend time with him. Star crossed lovers theme mixed in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere only we know

 

Louis could have sworn this is how he would die; in his oversized, sweat soaked graduation gown or at least he hoped he was dying. Death would have been much better then listening to Harry Kiss Ass Styles deliver his valedictorian speech any longer. Being torn into a million pieces by a lion would have been more bearable then sitting throw ten more minutes of this speech, Louis was sure of it.

Louis had never been one for school functions or school at all really, it was actually quite amazing that he had even made it to graduation. He was the kid in the back of class slacking off and fighting with the teachers, a glorified troublemaker and class clown. The laughs of his classmates is what fueled his mischievous behavior. He spent more time either ditching with his friends or in the principal’s office then he did in any class. 

There were a few requirements Louis had for people before he could consider them a friend and of course Harry styles did not fit any of those. The 6 foot something man child was the exact opposite actually. Harry was the pretty boy in school, everyone’s favorite.  His daily wardrobe was worth enough money to have had bought a cheap car instead. But Louis could have gotten over that part, it wasn’t Harry’s fault he was born into the richest family in town, though it caused enormous amounts of resentment at times. What really grinded Louis gears was that he had this talent to make every single word that came out of his mouth somehow sound refined a proper. With his slow raspy voice he had people falling over him just to hear him speak. If Louis was told that someone jump off a cliff just because harry styles told them to, he wouldn’t hesitate to believe it. Not that Louis didn’t poses the talent of being a kiss ass when it was needed but Harry was on a whole other level.

Louis had pulled a straw and paper from his pocket before chewing up the piece of paper spitting them through the straw at his friends Liam and Zayn a few seats ahead. Louis was grateful for the talent that he had perfected in the last four years of high school when the spitballs hit both of the boys in the back of their necks. They shot their heads back looking as if they were ready to pummel who ever had subjected them to their spit. Their anger eased slightly once they saw Louis with the cheekiest smile dubbing him the culprit. Once he had their attention, Louis jabbed a finger into his mouth pretending to vomit about the ceremony earning a few laughs from the boys.

            With a nod of his head towards harry signaling his friends to follow his gaze, he chewed up another piece of paper spitting it at the back of the valedictorians head. There were a few muffled laughs from the graduating class once they noticed spit balls accumulating on Harrys back. Louis wore a proud smile watching Harry stutter every time a new spitball hit him. There were 6 white specks on Harry by the time he snapped his head around looking straight at Louis with an angry glare. There was no need for him to look around and wonder who it was, it was always Louis. After a second of giving him a look Harry hoped was menacing, it wasn’t, he turned back around and finished his speech.

\--

 

“What is your damage?!” Louis was standing in the courtyard with Liam and Zayn after graduation when he heard a particular voice from behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know exactly who it was which earned a smirk from him.

“I have absolutely no Idea what you are insinuating, Harry styles.” Louis turned towards him with crossed arms and a turned up nose. He had done exactly what he had wanted to do by angering Harry. Watching the way his face would slowly turn the color of a tomato was always his favorite passed time, so yeah, maybe he would go out of his way sometimes just to make Harry mad. Maybe he liked how the tips of Harry’s ears would grow red and how he would raise his voice just slight and maybe he took extra notice to Harrys’ balled up fists and his scrunched up nose. But mostly he just liked making him mad.

 

“You know exactly what I am talking about, Louis! Where do you get off…?”

“Usually in my bedroom, sometimes in the bathroom, one in a hot tub.” Louis interrupted him. The boys behind him gave a few snickers in response.

“Where do you get off thinking you can just ruin my speech like that? I earned that speech! I worked hard for valedictorian!” Harry grew increasingly angry stomping his foot like a young child throwing a temper tantrum. His face grew red like it always did. Louis was good at that, making Harrys angry. It might as well had been the reason he was put on this earth, at least that’s how Louis felt.

“Oh, come now, Harold, we all know what you had to do to be Valedictorian.” Louis gave him a wink accompanied with a cheeky grin. Harry stepped forward with balled fists and flaring nostrils having no intention to swing at Louis, but he sure did want Louis to think he did, when one of Harrys friends stepped in.

“Oi!” Niall, the blond little fellow that Louis hated just as much, stepped in wrapping an arm around Harrys’ midsection. “His not even worth is Haz, come on. We are never even going to see him again!” His argument was quiet appealing to Louis, the fact that they would indeed never each other again . Louis was about to swing his fist forward to finally get the satisfaction of punching Harry but he was interrupted by a chorus _Louis Zayn Liam_. He looked back to see his little sisters waving at him with both Liam and Zayns’ families. He looked back at Harry this time with a glare instead of a smirk.

“Goodbye, _Haz_.” He mocked the nickname that Niall had just said, “May we never meet again.” Louis tipped his cap at him. “Come on, mates.” He walked towards their families with the biggest, most genuine, eye crinkling smile he could muster.

“”LOUIS!” Louis sisters attacked him with hundreds of cuddles and kisses congratulating him on his graduation.

“Boys, boys!” The congratulatory hugs and kisses were interrupted by Liam’s mum holding up her camera. “Come on now, stand over there we need a picture!” She ushered the boys a together with a proud smile. “Oh I am so proud of you three. From preschool to graduation!” Both Liam and Zayn’s mother gushed excitedly as they took pictures of the boys together. It had been a long emotional ride to get here but it not like he would never see his boys again, he would never allow that to happen. They were his mates, his brothers, since the first day of preschool and here he was graduating with them.

 “Don’t we have a dinner to get to?” Louis thoughts were interrupted by Zayn speaking as he draped his arms around his mother giving her kiss on the cheek. Louis gave them a fond smile watching as her tears grew watery.

“If you guys wouldn’t mind, I’ll meet you there, I’m going to go to the dinner!”  Louis pushed his lips together looking down at the diploma in his hands.

“Do you want us to give you a ride, Lou?” Liam rested his arm on Louis shoulder before Louis shook him off. “No no, that’s not necessary. Its the other way and I honestly would like the walk. Could you just take these?” He took off his gown and cap folding them up together handing them over to Liam. “I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Louis made sure to give everyone their own hug before walking to the diner clutching his diploma tightly in his hands.

 

\--

 

By the time Louis walked into the diner the sun had set behind the distant mountains and the street lights outside had just flickered on.  He loved street lights, they always reminded him of walking home from soccer practice as a kid with Liam and Zayn. Inside the dinner he was greeted by the smell of greasy burgers and old coffee. The walls were an off white color with the ugliest red and black checkered floors. Flashes of green and red illuminated the diner from the “open 24 hours” sign in the front window along with old florescent light bulbs overhead. Louis had so many memories in this old diner of him sitting at the old linoleum counter with a cheese Danish and a vanilla milk shake spinning around in his chair trying to put off doing his homework.

Louis sat in his usual worn out seat at the counter setting up his diploma so it was promptly displayed.

“I’ll be right with you!” The brunette woman that worked there stood at the cash register with her back turned towards Louis.

“Just one cheese Danish and a Vanilla Milk shake when you get the chance, love.” Louis spoke softly with a big smile. The woman turned around quickly with the same crinkly eyed smile as Louis.

“Oh Love!” She rushed out from behind the counter with haste. Her arms outstretched towards him.

“Mum” Louis let out a breath before meeting his mother with a big hug. The two stood there for a moment in each other’s arms before his mother pulled away just far enough to look at his face with eyes full of fondness for her only son.

“Well, let me see it then!” She patted his chest before she took his diploma into her hands. She ran her fingers over the leather on the outside looking it over. “Oh, Love, I am so proud of you! Look at this! You did it!” She looked up at him with teary eyes reaching up with a hand to gently touch his cheek. It didn’t take long for Louis’ own eyes to grow teary, putting his own hand over his mothers.

“Yeah, mum, I did it.”

“I wish I could have been there…” Her voice had hints of sadness as she spoke.

“No mum, it’s okay, I know you had to work!” Louis understood what his mother had to grow through by raising 5 children on her own. She had to take up extra jobs just to put them through school and in after school activities. Which meant that she wasn’t exactly able to show up all of the events. Sadly that included Louis graduation.

 

\--

 

Louis was sipping on his Vanilla milkshake while his mother was picking at her own cheese Danish when he decided to speak up. “Mum...” She looked up with a hum of acknowledgment. “So I know how you have worked to keep the family a float… and I know you didn’t want me to get a job while I was in school. Mum, I am out now and I have decided I am going to get a job to help you out!” Louis mother stood up straight with a distraught look on her face.

“Louis no! You have to start worrying about college I can handle the bills just fine.” She crossed her arms in protest. She understood that Louis only wanted to help but she swore she would never take money from her children. She was their mother, she was supposed to protect them to care for them, not the other way around.

“Mum, please. “Louis slouched his shoulders but refused defeat. He knew that his mother would protest but he didn’t plan on taking a no for an answer. “Just let me help, the girls are getting older, you know they are going to want to do more things at school. Lottie wants to join drama, Fizz wants to learn how to play the tuba. The tuba, mum! That’s not cheap. I will save for college I promise I will but let me send back money! You have done so much for me and I love you for that but you can’t keep this up you’ll work yourself to death working four jobs and caring for us kids. You can’t say no, mum, I already got the job. The boys too actually. We all applied at the country club a few cities over. It just a summer job but it pays amazing and I get to stay there. Liam and Zayn will be with me, I will be okay, just let me send back some money.” Louis pleaded with his mother as he reached forward grabbing her hands in his. “Let me help you.” He gave her the same puppy dog eyes that he did as a child whenever he wanted a cookie before dinner. He always got what he wanted.

“Okay.” She spoke after a moment of silence. “Maybe that job will be good for you. Go out on your own. You will call me every day! “She ordered sternly before giving his hands a tight squeeze. “But okay.., You can help out if you want…”

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate if you told me what you thought :D


End file.
